There is often a need for temporary traffic signals, usually at a site where permanent traffic lights have not yet been installed because the area is still under construction, or because of a power outage situation in an area of high congestion. In this case, it is desirable to have a mobile traffic signal apparatus that is reliable, simple to use, and easy to deploy.
While there are many devices that exist for setting up temporarily on the side of the road, transportation to the site and deployment at the site are very important aspects of the device. There is a great need for a design that will allow a single person to deploy the apparatus once it has gotten to the site, and to facilitate the transportation of the device to the site. Stability, compactness, and safety are all issues that must be considered when designing a mobile signaling device.
In addition, there is an increasing need in this field for a traffic light apparatus that is solar powered, as this uses solar energy and cuts down on the need for electrical power, which may or may not be available at the site. The combination of a battery and a solar panel for recharging the batteries is quickly becoming the design of choice for manufacturers producing traffic signaling devices.
However, the traffic signaling devices known the art are not conceived for solar panels. The existing traffic signaling devices have been adapted for solar power by simply adding the solar panel without modifying the design of the rest of the trailer. This causes problems when the device is transported because there is no compactness or stability to the design. In addition, the design of the entire apparatus is not optimized for simplicity and convenience. Therefore, there is a need to provide a mobile traffic signaling device that is convenient to transport and easy to deploy, while being adapted to the specific needs imposed by the presence of the solar panel.